


All I Want For Christmas

by Ultra



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Chases, Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Jack being Jack, Love, Post-At World's End, Romance, Sleigh Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas isn't looking so merry for Elizabeth, until Captain Jack Sparrow comes crashing back into her life!</p>
<p>Originally written for florencia7, based on a picture prompt of a Christmas/winter scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

“How is it that we always seem to end up in these situations together, Captain Sparrow?” asked Elizabeth breathlessly as she reached for his hand.

Without answering, he made a grab for her with one arm, the other hand occupied with the reins. He hauled the young woman up beside him, throwing her unceremoniously onto the bench seat, as the horses charged onward, as fast as ever.

“Couldn’t say, Lizzie,” he told her, speaking loudly over the sound of pounding hooves. “But a fella has to wonder if you aren’t just seeking me out on purpose,” he grinned, all white and gold, looking altogether festive given the time of year.

“I seek you out, Jack,” she echoed incredulously. “In case you had forgotten in all the excitement, I have been living here for some time. You have only put in an appearance today, and yet already we are running for our lives!” she told him, supposedly angry and yet somehow laughing through her words.

Jack was wearing a smirk himself, simply because he couldn’t help it. True enough, he had come looking for dear Lizzie rather than the other way around. The fact she wasn’t really all that angry about it amused him and thrilled him all at the same time. The adventure that had been thrown into their path was all a happy coincidence.

“They still following?” he asked then, not daring to look back as he steered around a tight corner - even Captain Jack Sparrow himself wasn’t that good, especially not on dry land!

“No, thank goodness,” Elizabeth replied as she craned her neck to see. “For now, I do believe we’ve given them the slip,” she sighed heavily as she sat back down hard in her seat. “How on Earth did they come to be chasing us in the first place?” she asked curiously.

“Might’ve been a bit of a mix up at the docks,” he shrugged. “Can’t understand how it happened,” he lied, and they both knew it.

“I’m sure you can’t,” she smirked in the same way he always did, glad just to have the horses slowed to a dainty trot as they moved around the outskirts of the village.

In the distance she could see the lights twinkling on the large Christmas tree in the square, and the lanterns lit at every home. She hadn’t really felt all that festive yet, despite the fact it was Christmas Eve. She had friends here, well, they were neighbours that seemed to care enough, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t real friendship, crew, family. No, she left all that behind the day she departed the Black Pearl to prove herself as Captain Will Turner’s wife. So much for that since they had parted with a kiss and his vowing she must live her life to it’s fullest without ever giving him another thought. As if she could do such a thing, Elizabeth had said outloud to herself, many times now, and yet now Jack was here she could smile again. She could forget she was once tied to another, she could find joy in her heart that had been gone too long, leaving a hole behind.

“So, why exactly did you come here, Jack?” she asked then, once again wearing the smirk she got from him. “Don’t tell me there was nobody aboard ship prepared to kiss you under the mistletoe? You really had to come all the way here to find me?”

“Don’t play games with me, darlin’,” Jack told her, though his eyes barely shifted her way. “If female company was all I needed it tends to fall into my lap easily enough, savvy?” he winked then.

“Of course it does,” she replied easily, not at all affronted.

“I actually came to do you a favour,” he continued, bringing them back around into town and their sleigh-ride to an end outside her own door at last. “To bring you the very best of Christmas presents.”

Elizabeth turned from looking at her little house to looking at Jack. She hadn’t bargained on him being quite so close, and yet she didn’t try to get away. The coloured lights and sparkling stars above lit up the scene like a fairytale, and when Jack looked at her this way, Elizabeth Swann was sure she was suddenly a princess in a real once upon a time tale somehow.

“A present?” she checked his words, swallowing hard directly after.

“The very best present for the very best pirate,” he smiled slightly as his fingers ran through the length of her blonde hair, before he leaned in and whispered near her ear. “How’d you fancy having Captain Jack Sparrow for a house guest?”

Lizzie couldn’t help the laugh that escape her then. Only Jack could offer himself as a Christmas gift and get away with it. Oh yes, she would love him to come and stay in her little house, in her bed if she were perfectly honest though she could never, would never suggest it. The thought rushing through her mind even faster than these horses had ever run tonight made her blush noticeably.

“That’s quite an offer, Captain,” she smiled as he drew back to meet her eyes, “but how shall I ever repay such an honour?” she asked, so softly she was sure he wouldn’t have heard her at all were he not so very achingly close.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way, love,” he told her, kohl-rimmed eyes sparkling a moment before he gave in and kissed her.

It was but a brief moment, still Lizzie was sure she was more dizzy from that kiss than from the entire sleigh-ride escape!

“Merry Christmas, Lizzie,” said Jack when it was over, his hand lingering at her cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Jack,” she replied in kind. “It certainly ought to be now.”


End file.
